


Love is Right Next Door

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: AU: No Powers, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky and Steve are protective as per usual, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Neighbors AU, omega!Tony, past and brief glimpse of mpreg, veryyy brief talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: I got a prompt a while back about Omega Tony having Alpha Steve and Alpha Bucky living next door to him and love ensuing so here it is!~“Rhodey I have an extremely important question.” Tony whispered into the phone after Steve left the next morning. “What is it this time?” Rhodey sighed. “Do you think it's impossible to be in love with two people at a time?” Tony rushed out, biting his lip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on some serious painkillers, so don't judge me too hard!

Tony laid down Oliver, watching him gurgle and laugh up at him, and he reached over to stroke Lucas’s chubby cheek. His sweet baby boys.

 

After his last relationship, with the boy’s father, he was so painfully worried that his babies would be taken away from him. When he'd found out he was pregnant, he ran. 

 

Some would consider what had happened in his last relationship domestic abuse, but Tony didn't want to get into the logistics. He just needed out of there to protect his new family, and he figured his ex wouldn't care all that much anywhere.

 

So, he had moved into a nice apartment building he had found. He was still Tony Stark after all; he may not run Stark Industries anymore, but he's still loaded with cash.

 

That was all a little more than a year ago.

 

Now, he looked on at his babies, watching them drift off into sleep, feeling contented.

 

He padded out of their room, keeping the door open, and heading into his room. He yawned, stretching out. He pulled off his pants and threw on a pair of some of his shortest shorts and just left his sweater on, then flopping like a starfish onto his bed.

 

It was about five minutes of lying there in complete bliss, when he heard someone knock on the front door.

 

He groaned and got up slowly, trudging to the front door. He unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing one of the most beautiful humans he’d ever seen. Blonde, baby blue eyes, the build of fucking Adonis. He took a quick whiff of the air. 

 

Alpha, makes sense.

 

The man smiled. “Hi, um sorry we had to meet this way. I'm Steve, and do you have an egg I can borrow?”

 

Tony blinked, processing what he had said. “I'm Tony… and yeah, I'll go grab one.”

 

Steve’s grin grew. “Thanks.”

 

Tony smiled slightly and scampered into the kitchen, he snagged an egg from the carton before heading back. He handed it over, accidentally brushing his fingers against Steve’s.

 

“Thanks again! It was also really nice to meet you, Tony.” Steve said earnestly.

 

Tony grinned at the other man. “It was nice to meet you too.”

 

~

 

Tony had forced Rhodey (and by forced he means asked and Rhodey had agreed happily) to babysit the boys for the day while he ran errands.

 

As he was heading home, he exited the elevator and walked down the hall to his apartment. He thought he heard another door open, but he ignored it.

 

He struggled to get his keys out of his pocket, thanks to the several bags he was holding. 

 

“Need any help, Doll?”

 

Tony glanced over his shoulder to see yet another insanely attractive man. What the hell was with this apartment building? This guy had a similar muscular build, but with dark brown hair that was pretty long, and a metal arm. Tony didn't even have to sniff him to know that this guy was an Alpha as well.

 

“Uhh…” Tony remarked, ever so eloquently.

 

The man laughed and strode over, grabbing hold of the bags Tony was holding easily. Tony smiled sheepishly and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

 

Tony led the other man into the kitchen and he set down all the bags. The taller man held out his hand. “James Barnes, some call me Bucky.” He introduced with a charming smile.

 

Tony shook his hand. “Tony Stark, nicer to meet you.”

 

James whistled as his eyes widened. “Tony Stark? Like the rich one?”

 

Tony sighed and slouched slightly. “That’d be me.”

 

James held up his hands. “Hey, no sweat. I won't tell if you don't want. But say, what're you doing in well.. an apartment building?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Got pregnant, ran away from abusive ex, the usual.” Tony tried with a false charismatic smile.

 

James smiled sadly and reached out his flesh hand to rest on Tony’s shoulder. “Hey.” He said softly. “It's good you got away.”

 

Tony cleared his throat and nodded, glancing down at his feet. 

 

“Say, pregnant, that mean you have babies now then?” James asked excitedly.

 

The mood instantly lightened and Tony looked up and grinned. “Yep, twin baby boys.”

 

James’s smile nearly ripped his face in two. “I really just love kids. They're the best. And ah sorry for all the questions, guess I'm a curious guy.”

 

Tony laughed. “You're fine, I don't mind.”

 

James stared at him for a moment, an easy smile playing at his lips. “It was really nice meeting you, Tony.”

 

“Likewise, and thanks for carrying my groceries.”

 

~

 

Tony bounced Lucas on his hip carefully while Rhodey was flopped out on the couch with Oliver. Pepper sat off to the side, rubbing her pregnant stomach as she flicked through a seemingly endless stack of papers.

 

“Tony, everything in this pile I'll need you to sign.” She said with a sigh.

 

Tony pouted. “I'm not even CEO, why do I still have to sign things?”

 

Pepper shot him a deadpan look and he responded with a sheepish smile. “Alright.”

 

Pepper nodded and leaned back, holding out her arms for Lucas. Tony handed the baby over before grabbing the pile of papers and the pen. 

 

“So Tones, how do you feel about your new apartment building?” Rhodey asked, glancing away from Oliver for a moment.

 

Tony shrugged as he signed his name. “It's fine, apartment is nice, I've met a few nice people. It's pleasant.”

 

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “You've met people? You mean you've actually talked to people besides the four of us?”

 

Tony threw her a glare. “I am capable of speaking to other people besides you all.”

 

Rhodey snorted. “I would indeed hope you'd be able to speak to people besides two people you've known for ages and two babies that can't even form words to talk back.”

 

“Why am I friends with you two?” Tony groaned throwing his head back.

 

“I thought we already established it's because you are incapable of making other friends.” Pepper teased.

 

Tony grumbled as he read through more papers. “Fine, fine. Who did you meet?” Pepper asked.

 

Tony tipped his head back in thought. “Well across the hall is Natasha, according to everyone she's scary as hell but she's been nothing but sweet to me and the kids. James is to the right of my apartment, he's sweet and handsome. Steve's the same way, he's to the left.”

 

Pepper and Rhodey cast each other a look and looked back to Tony. He stopped his rambling and frowned. “What?”

 

“Handsome?” Pepper asked, voice full of laughter. Rhodey waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You idiots, yes both of them are handsome but want nothing to do with me. The washed up Omega with two babies from another guy.”

 

“Hey.” Rhodey snapped. “Don't talk about yourself like that. You're a hell of a catch, Tones. Anybody would be lucky to have you.”

 

Tony smiled sadly. “Thanks, platypus.”

 

~

 

“Lou, just eat it for daddy, would ya? Oli did it just fine, why can't you?” Tony whined as Louis turned his head stubbornly. “Look, Lou, it's good!” Tony exclaimed, feigning excitement, then shoving the spoon full of mushy peas into his own mouth and gagging slightly. 

 

Lucas laughed and clapped his hands. Tony mock glared. “You're a little punk, you know that?”  
Lucas gurgled at him and poked his cheek.

 

He heard a knock on the door and sighed, standing up. He pointed a finger at the babies. “Don't move.”

 

He strode to the door, and opened it to see Steve. “Hey Steve.” Tony greeted.

 

Steve grinned and held out a stack of letters. “Some of your mail got delivered to my apartment so I figured I should bring it to its rightful owner.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and took the papers from the outstretched hand. “Oh thanks, I didn't even realize I still got paper mail.”

 

Steve laughed heartily and Tony just blinked. He wasn't that funny.

 

Tony heard small giggling from inside the apartment and smiled at the sound. Steve seemed to hear it too and he raised an eyebrow. “Babies?”

 

Tony crossed his arms defensively. “Mine, yes.”

 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Sometimes I open my dumb mouth without thinking. So, you married or mated?”

 

Tony shook his head, relaxing. “Nope. Just the baby mama I guess.”

 

Steve seemed to perk up at his words, though Tony wasn't sure why.

 

“Tony I-” Steve started.

 

“Hey Tony! Steve.” Tony turned to see James waltzing towards them after locking his door. Steve seemed to deflate like a balloon and he narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

 

“Barnes.” Steve grumbled.

 

Tony blinked at the hostility between the two men, laughing awkwardly. “Hey James, how are you?”

 

James smiled sweetly at Tony, breaking the angry eye contact with Steve. “I'm good thanks. How everything? The babies?”

 

“They're great, thanks for asking.” Tony said proudly.

 

“Well, I gotta head off to work, but it was lovely seeing you, Tony. Nice to see you too, Steve.” James bid farewell with a small wave and sauntered off.

 

“You two not very fond of each other?” Tony asked Steve tentatively.

 

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. “He's my best friend actually. We just have an... ongoing disagreement.”

 

“Oh?” Tony prompted with a raise of a single brow.

 

Steve looked at Tony fondly. “We just… both want something, and either one of us has it or the other has it. It's kind of hard to explain.”

 

“Ah the green monster by the name of jealousy, classic. I hope you two figure everything out.” Tony nodded.

 

Steve thoughtfully eyed him for a moment. “Me too.”

 

~

 

Tony rolled the stroller off of the elevator and nearly ran into James. 

 

“Oh I'm so sorry!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

James grinned. “You're fine.” And the taller brunette glanced down at the stroller, eyes widening. “Are these them?”

 

Tony nodded happily. “James, meet Oliver and Lucas.” He introduced, pointing to everyone.

 

James held out his index finger on each hand to “shake” with the babies. “The pleasure is all mine, boys.”

 

Tony smiled down at the scene when he heard a gurgled “Papa.” from Lou, and he froze. His and James’s eyebrows jumped up and James glanced up.

 

“Was that his first word?” James asked, voice somewhat breathless.

 

Tony nodded in amazement. “But I don't know where he’s heard that before. I call myself something along the lines of Dad, usually.” Tony said, scratching his head.

 

James cooed at the babies while Tony still stood in shock. “I mean, I guess that means he likes you. They both must, actually, since they're not screaming and or crying.” Tony joked.

 

James laughed as he stood up, then cast a look down as he heard a whimper from one of the babies, and saw Lucas making grabby hands at him. 

 

The other man poured and dropped back down to his knees. “I'm sorry, sweetheart, I gotta go to work no matter how cute you two are.” And then James leaned down to kiss each of the boys on the forehead, and Tony was 99% sure he was in love. Oh fuck.

 

James stood back up and came up to Tony, then rested his hand on Tony’s jaw. “I'm happy to finally meet them, and as always, it was great to see you.”

 

“Likewise, and I'm glad you liked them and vice versa.” He replied, trying desperately not to lean into the hand that was currently cradling his face.

 

James smiled warmly then gave Tony a kiss on the forehead as well, then walking down the stairs.

 

Tony walked the stroller back to the apartment, to be flustered in the peace of his own home.

 

~

 

Tony whistled as he answered the door. It was only about 8:30, but usually nobody stopped by at a time like this. 

 

“Oh hey, Steve.” Tony greeted .

 

Steve smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. “Hey Tony… sorry to bother you, but would it be alright if I crash here tonight? I got locked outta my apartment and i apparently can't get my new keys till tomorrow morning.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Yeah of course, c’mon in. Sorry if the babies cry during the night...they do that.”

 

Steve laughed and shook his head as he walked in. “It's fine, I'm just glad I'm not sleeping on my doorstep.”

 

“Not that I mind, but why didn't you ask James if he’s your best friend?” Tony questioned as he sat on the couch. Steve followed in suit and groaned slightly. “We’re still amidst a fight.”

 

Tony threw him an incredulous look. “Still?”

 

Steve blushed. “I mean it's a pretty big ongoing fight, but the end prize is worth everything to both of us.”

 

Tony squinted his eyes curiously. “What the hell could be worth everything to argue with your best friend for months?”

 

Steve shrugged, and the question was ignored when Tony heard loud giggling and babbling from the nursery. Tony shook his head and headed into to the room, gesturing at Steve to wait a second.

 

“What's up, boys?”

 

Oliver had his stuffed robot plush pulled against him, then when he spotted Tony he giggled loudly again and hit Lucas with the plush. Tony huffed a laugh before glaring. “Don't hit your brother, you punk.” He lifted boy of them, resting one on each hip.

 

“Let’s introduce you two to Steve, don't throw anything at him.” Tony whispered into Oli’s hair. 

 

Tony came back into the living room and walked up to Steve, who was standing looking at a few of the pictures on the wall. He must've heard Tony, and turned to smile at him, then saw the babies and his grin grew. 

 

“Well hello.” He greeted happily.

 

“Meet Oliver and Lucas.” 

 

Steve held out his pinkies and let the babies latch on, and he wiggled his fingers. 

 

“Dada!” Oliver giggled.

 

Tony stared down at the baby in shock. Steve seemed to blink in surprise as well.

 

“That was his first word… Lucas said his the other day, he called James ‘papa’. Why the heck won't my own children call me their father?” Tony whined.

 

Steve looked at Tony and the babies affectionately and Oliver held out his chubby little arms. Steve made eye contact with Tony and Tony nodded, handing over the baby. 

 

Steve held the baby close, starting to bounce him up and down and humming. 

 

“You did good, these are the cutest kids I've ever seen.” Steve claimed, not breaking eye contact with the baby.

 

“Thanks.” Tony laughed weakly.

 

Tony watched them carefully; Steve’s facial expression read pure joy as Oliver snuggled into his broad chest and held his shirt beneath his tiny fists.

 

It wasn't till later, when he woke up snuggled in Steve's arms on the couch after falling asleep during a movie, that he realized, yet again, he was fucked.

 

~

 

“Rhodey I have an extremely important question.” Tony whispered into the phone after Steve left the next morning.

 

“What is it this time?” Rhodey sighed.

 

“Do you think it's impossible to be in love with two people at a time?” Tony rushed out, biting his lip.

 

“You ever hear about polyamory, Stark?” Rhodey teased, then cleared his throat. “But what’s this about?”

 

“I think I've accidentally managed to fall in love with two of my neighbors.”

 

Tony could practically hear Rhodey’s eyebrows raise over the phone. “The handsome ones?”

 

“Yes?” Tony squeaked.

 

Rhodey grumbled a bit, sounding like he was moving around. “Tones, do they feel the same way?”

 

Tony worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Highly doubtful.”

 

“Well what makes you think that?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Polyamory isn't necessarily the norm, Rhodes.” Tony grouched.

 

“Okay first of all, you're clearly hanging out in the wrong circles. Second, I didn't even mean a three way relationship, I just thought you'd know if either of them had feelings for you.” Rhodey explained.

 

“Honeybear, why would they have feelings for me when they could have some hot girl omega without kids and issues?” Tony joked, ignoring the choked sound in his throat and the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

“I’m gonna give you one chance to shut the hell up, Stark. You're amazing and anyone would be damn lucky to have you. So tell your insecurities to pipe the fuck down.” Rhodey growled.

 

“Do you just wanna marry me instead, platypus?” Tony said lovingly.

 

“Oh hell naw, I love you but getting hitched to you would be a nightmare.”

 

~

 

Tony actively avoided his neighbors after that. He was cordial when he saw them, but never sought them out or stayed long to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get your ass over here, Rogers, we need to talk.” James grumbled into his phone. 

 

Steve grumbled something and hung up the phone, leaving James in silence. Tony had been avoiding him and he wanted to know if it was something he did, or if he was doing it to Steve too.

 

He glanced over as Steve let himself into his apartment. The blonde appeared just as haggard as James felt. “What's up, Buck?” He sighed, collapsing onto the chair across from him.

 

“Has he been avoiding you too?” James cut to the chase. Steve sat up abbot straighter, suddenly all the more interested in the conversation. 

 

“He’s been doing it to you too? God, I don't think I've done anything wrong. Maybe the snuggling idea was a bit much but-”

 

“Snuggling? What the fuck, Rogers?” James pouted. Steve smirked. “Jealous, Barnes?”

 

“You know damn well I am, but that's not what I want to talk about. I miss him, Stevie. And he refuses to talk to me.” 

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair and leaned back again. “I know, I feel the same way. He won't talk to me, he won't look at me. It breaks my fucking heart to see him glance at me, keep walking, and for either Oliver or Lucas to stare at me with those same damn doe eyes Tony has.”

 

James squeezed his eyes shut. “I just.. I love him, Stevie. I love everything about him, the way he looks, Oliver and Lucas... Steve, I even love the way he smells! Like, who decided Omegas get to smell so damn good, and him especially?”

 

Steve nodded solemnly. “He smells like happiness.” He confirmed.

 

“I hope you know though, I'm not gonna stop fighting for him. And knowing your stubborn dumbass, you're not gonna stop either. But I'm gonna fight for him with all I've got.” James warned.

 

“I know, and me too.” Steve confirmed.

 

~

 

James still remembers the first time he saw Tony. Obviously, he thought the man was attractive as hell, who doesn't? But then James decided to help Tony with his groceries and mother of all things holy, that man seemed perfect.

 

Escaping a bad past relationship, which he still hopes he can find out more about so he can track the guy down. And Tony’s voice was so soothing, his sweet Omega scent, and his charming personality. When James met Oliver and Lucas, Jesus he was a goner. 

 

He also remember when he found out Steve had discovered the precious Omega as well.

 

Steve had started telling him about an incredibly handsome man who was also very kind, and how he wanted to get to know him better but he was too nervous. James's original intent was to help Steve get with this guy, until he asked Steve the guy’s name.

 

Steve had blabbed that it was their new neighbor Tony and James had shook his head and told Steve that the beautiful man was off limits.

 

Being the stubborn ass that he his, Steve dug in his heels and they had yelled at each other all night over who could pursue him. They'd eventually just decided on attempting to see who Tony was more interested in.

 

Everything was going great for a long time! James thought they had really hit it off, the babies had liked him, he was basically a shoe- in.

 

And then Tony had just...stopped talking to him.

 

Anytime Tony saw him, he’d scamper off in the other direction like a scared animal, and dammit James wanted to know what was going on in his mind.

 

~

 

James sat in coffee shop and his nose immediately scented the sweet smell of his favorite person entering through the door.

 

He watched carefully as Tony bought his coffee. The man seemed fine, didn't seem hurt or scared, as normal as usual. 

 

Tony got his coffee and was walking out when James called out his name and gestured for him to come sit. 

 

Tony looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but still seated himself across from James. 

 

“How’ve you been? Feels like I haven't talked to you in forever.” James questioned, ever so subtle.

 

Tony shrugged and looked down at his coffee. “I'm alright. How about you?”

 

“Sad, kind of confused.” James answered truthfully. Tony craned his head up to look at him in question. “Oh? And why is that?”

 

“You stopped talking to me. And I'm wondering if I did anything wrong, because if I have, I'm very sorry. And I mean that.” James claimed, reaching out to put his hand over Tony’s and staring at him dead on.

 

Tony shook his head. “You haven't done anything, I'm just trying to figure some things out and I guess I've been distracted.” He smiled weakly.

 

James gave him an unimpressed look and waited for Tony to explain further.

 

Tony huffed a frustrated breath through his nose. “It's hard to explain. I've been so confused lately and I'm trying not to hurt anyone but it appears as though I already have because I can tell Steve is trying to get me to talk to him too and I just-”

 

“Doll.” James interrupted softly. “It's okay. I'll get off your case and I'll tell Steve to stop being annoying. I just want to make sure you're alright, because you mean a lot to me. I also just wanted to know if I made you feel bad or something and I think Steve feels the same way.”

 

Tony smiled a small smile at him and twisted his hand to squeeze James’s. “You guys are both just fine, don't worry.”

 

James smiled and squeezed back, hoping everything would be alright.

 

~

 

James was at Steve’s place when they heard the knocking around 5. Steve ran to the door when the frantic pounding on the other side started. A flustered looking Tony greeted him. 

 

“Can you guys watch Oliver and Lucas for awhile? I normally wouldn't ask but my best friend just went into labor and she was there for mine and I don't want my ass kicked for missing hers and you two are the only people I trust with my babies.” He explained rapidly. 

 

Steve nodded dumbly. “Yeah of course! Buck, get your ass over here, we’re on babysitting duty.”

 

James saluted. “Sir, yes sir.”

 

Tony smiled brightly. “Alright, c’mon.”

 

Tony gave the world's fastest tour of the apartment, gave Oliver and Lucas a kiss on the forehead, and ran out of the apartment, leaving the two babysitters in the nursery. 

 

James and Steve stared at each other for a moment and James gave a little shrug. “Practice for when me and Tony are spending our lives together.” James teased, sticking his tongue out. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “That's what you think.”

 

James smirked then glanced down to Lucas. “Hello, Lou.” He cooed and leaned down to pick up the baby. 

 

He cradled him close and bounced around. “Papa!” Lucas shriek-laughed.

 

James grinned at Steve in triumph. “See, I'm papa. I'm basically already their dad.”

 

Steve scoffed and lifted Oliver up. “Hey sweetpea.”

 

Oliver immediately recognized him and fisted Steve’s shirt into his hands. “Dada?”  
Steve hugged the little body close as he stuck his tongue out at a gaping Bucky.

 

Steve laughed and stroked Oliver’s back. “You know, Tony said that both kids call this but they've never called Tony anything.”

 

James pouted down at Lucas. “Why don't you call your actual dad ‘dad’?”

 

Lucas, not big on speaking quite yet, just drooled a little as he grinned. James tilted his head. “Makes sense.”

 

James bounced off into the living room with the baby and Steve followed slowly. By the time Steve made it out there, James was stretched out on one of the couches with Lucas sprawled on top of him. “Tony makes a damn cute baby, doesn't he?” James commented.

 

“The cutest, in fact.” Steve sighed happily, settling into a love seat across the room.

 

They sat in silence (besides baby gurgling) for a long while, until, “Steve?”

 

“Yes?” Steve replied dryly.

 

“What if you and me pursued Tony.. together?” James asked carefully. 

 

“I'm not dating you, Buck.” Steve sighed.

 

James growled. “No, you blithering idiot, ain't no way in hell i’d date you either. But, why can't we both be with Tony? It's not an unheard of practice, an Omega having two Alphas. Sure, it ain't common, but why not? We’re both in love with him, we both love the babies, they love us. It’d be a happy solution.”

 

Steve pondered the idea for a few minutes. “Buck, no matter how good the idea is, Tony has to agree too, y’know. What makes you think he’d want one of us, let alone both?”

 

James snorted. “Who wouldn't want us?” And even as he joked, he couldn't help but think the same thing. Steve sent him a sad look. “Listen, if somehow Tony would be down with it, I'd say hell yeah.”

 

James nodded and cuddled the baby incredibly close.

 

 

The babies were asleep back in their nursery when Tony finally came back. Steve and James were watching some weird ass movie and they had no idea what it was about but they were too lazy to change it.

 

Tony rounded the corner to the living room and his heart stuttered at the sight of the two guys he was in love with, lying nonchalantly on his couches.

 

Steve turned slightly, catching a glimpse of Tony. “Hey Tony, how'd everything go?”

 

Tony smiled. “Everything was great, Pepper made a cute kid.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Steve grinned.

 

Tony rummaged around some cabinets as he asked, “How were Lou and Oli?”

 

“As per usual, they were great.” James cut in.

 

Not finding what he was looking for, Tony turned back to them. “Hey so I can't find any money right now but once I do I'll pay you-”

 

“You don't have to pay us.” Steve frowned. James had a matching look of confusion.

 

“Well you had to go out of your way to do this and I just feel bad.” Tony claimed.

 

“Tony, we love spending time with them, we don't care. It was fun. Seriously, no money.” James explained gently.

 

Tony furrowed his brows. “If you say so.”

 

Steve stood up and James lazily followed. “You probably want to get to sleep, so we’ll get out of your hair. But if you ever need something, don't be afraid to ask, alright?” 

 

Tony nodded. “Thank you guys.”

 

“Our pleasure.” James smiled.

 

~

 

“My dear Steven, I am in need of your assistance.” James announced, plopping down across from Steve at the cafe table.

 

Steve looked up from his sandwich in annoyance. “What now?”

 

“Alright, so if we want to get anywhere with Tony, we better ask him out, right? We need to brainstorm a decent date idea to proposition to him.” James clarified, stealing one of Steve’s fries.

 

Steve watched him take the fry, unimpressed, but still nodded. “I agree. Do you have any sort of idea now?”

 

“Not a damn clue.” James muttered, chewing the fry thoughtfully.

 

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Is dinner not enough for you or something?”

 

James whined. “You know I hate dinner on the first date, too awkward.”

 

Steve ‘hmph’ed and took a bite of his sandwich.  
“Well-” he swallowed. “Not a movie, because then we can't talk. And whatever we do can't have him be away from Oliver and Lucas for too long.”

 

The sat in silence staring at each other for several long moments.

 

“By George I think I've got it!” James announced delightedly.

 

Steve raised a quizzical eyebrow and waved his hand as if to say ‘do tell’.

 

“...Shit, never mind.” James grumbled, slouching back down.

 

Steve let out a long breath. “Oh what's that term… we could try wooing him? That's a thing right?”

 

James raised an eyebrow. “If you're my sister’s latest Cosmo magazine, sure.”

 

“Buck, are you even serious about this?” Steve asked drily.

 

James snapped his head up, meeting Steve head on with a deep set glower. “You know I am, asshole,” he sighed. “I just don't want to fuck this up, y’know? I haven't been interested in anyone since forever and he means so much to me. And only my dumbass could screw things up even before they happen.”

 

Steve looked on sadly at his friend. “Buck, you haven't screwed up anything. I'm just as stressed as you are. But I mean with wooing, don't give me that look, jerk, you give the person flowers and gifts, right? You make the person feel special.”

 

James nodded, pondering. “We can do that.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

 

James grinned and maintained eye contact, biting down on another fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

Steve turned up the speed on the treadmill a few notches, finding a decent speed. He glanced next to him when James, who was lifting weights, spoke. “Say we buy him flowers, isn't there like a language for flowers? Like I would want to say anything like ‘you're a great friend’ or ‘I can't stand you.’”

 

Steve grunted. “First, you're an idiot. Second, there is a sort of language to it, yeah. But I'm sure we can just google it. Third, you have no idea if he even knows anything about flowers.”

 

“He might.” James grumbled.

 

They worked out in a comfortable silence for a little while, only looking up when they heard a familiar voice.

 

“Leave me alone, Ty.” 

 

Both Alphas heads whipped back; Steve even slowing down the treadmill to a stop, and James dropping the weight and standing. 

 

Behind them, stood a very strong man, not terribly hard on the eyes objectively, but stank of Alpha pheromones, and he was towering the Omega that held James’s and Steve’s hearts.

 

Steve, always being the more willing to fight someone, marched over to the scene, James not far behind him.

 

Steve cleared his throat and crossed his arms, the man turning around.

 

The man sneered and rolled his eyes. “Can I help you?”

 

“I believe he asked you to leave him alone.” Steve growled.

 

The man glared. “Maybe you should mind your own business pal-”

 

“Ty, just leave, you're making a scene.” Tony sighed.

 

“This isn't over, Tony.” Ty snarled, stalking off. 

 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Sorry about that, you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

 

“Are you alright?” Steve pressed. 

 

Tony smiled slightly. “I'm fine.”

 

“That guy your ex or somethin’?” James asked.  
Tony scoffed and looked affronted. “He wishes.”

 

James grinned, “Sorry Doll, just curious as to why he was so intent on buggin’ you.”

 

Tony blushed at the pet name but continued regardless. “He’s been obsessed with me since forever.”

 

Steve still seemed as though someone had ruffled his feathers. “If he bothers you again-”

 

“I'll come straight to you both.” Tony laughed. “I swear it's alright, Steve. I'll see you both later, alright?” Tony patted both of their cheeks before heading to the dance studio. 

 

James blatantly watched his backside as he walked away, almost following to watch him dance before Steve yanked him back. “You're a pig.”

 

James winked. “Do you blame me?”

 

Steve huffed as his cheeks colored, heading back to the treadmill.

 

~

 

James stared in confusion at the stand of bouquets, head tilted slightly, as Steve walked up behind him. “So what's the plan?”

 

Steve raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

 

James groaned. “You idiot, how do we give him flowers? Some ‘secret admirer’ shit? Do we both go up and tell him “hey, we’re in love with you?” Do we go one at a time? Like what are you thinkin’ here?”

 

Steve laughed slightly at his friend’s phrasing. “I vote we both go at the same time, makes more sense. Maybe opt out of saying directly that we’re in love with him, and just tell him we’re interested.”

 

“But does that sound like we’re interested enough?  
I don't want him to think we’re in for a quick fuck or anything. How do you tell someone you want to spend the rest of your life with them without weirding them out?”

 

Steve stared at his friend humorlessly. “You sound like a teenage girl.”

 

“That's offensive to teenage girls.” James sniffed. 

 

Steve leaned to pick up a bouquet. “I know what you're trying to say though, so maybe we just tell him we’re in for the long haul and that if he isn't, that's alright, but if he is, well that's perfect.”

 

James slugged Steve’s shoulder. “Who knew such a dumbass could be so smart?”

 

~

 

Tony wiped the flour from his hands onto his jeans before he opened the door. 

 

“What a surprise! Usually it's just one of you.. and without flowers. What's the occasion?” Tony laughed.

 

Both Alpha’s grinned and walked in after Tony swept a hand in invitation. 

 

“Well we have something to tell you.” Steve claimed. 

 

Tony smiled and cocked his head in befuddlement. “Oh?”

 

“Tony,” Steve started, glancing at James. “We want to court you.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened and he took a small inhale of breath.

 

“And, this isn't something small, Tony. We’ve been heatedly interested for what seems like forever now. You're so incredibly important to us, and we adore everything about you. And of course, you can say no and we can walk right out of here.” James rambled.

 

Tony’s face broke into a grin. “Oh thank god.”

 

Both Alpha’s frowned in confusion. 

 

Tony seemed to realize what he said and held out his hands in defense. “I mean, I'm glad, incredibly happy actually, that you feel the same way. But a few questions?”

 

Steve and James relaxed, understanding it wasn't a refusal, then nodded.

 

“Ah well, why, I guess is my main question. I mean, I have kids, with somebody else, of all things. And I'm not gonna lie, I ain't the prettiest Omega around. I could keep going but the looks you're giving me are telling me otherwise.” He finished lamely.

 

The other men looked at him unimpressed. “Tony, you dork. We don't care that you have kids, we love your kids-”

 

“And we could always help make more later.” James cut in with a wink, Tony’s face turning a lovely flaming red.

 

Steve looked at his best friend in annoyance. “Not now, you pig. But I do share the sentiment, because damn, I do believe in fact that you are the prettiest Omega around. Easily the most attractive person I've ever seen. We love you for you, Tony.”

 

“You love me?” Tony asked in astonishment. 

 

“I thought we were going with subtle?” James muttered. Steve shrugged. “Couldn't help it.”

 

“Well uh, this has been an eventful few minutes. Also, I'm about 98% sure I'm in love with you both as well so there's that.” Tony scratched his head. “Guess I've never been terribly subtle either.”

 

Whatever was to be said, was cut off by a whine from the baby room. Tony sheepishly held up a finger and headed off to the room.

 

James and Steve threw each other a glance, James giving him a smile as Steve sat on the couch.

 

Tony came back out with Lucas on his hip, huffing an annoyed breath. 

 

Lucas caught sight of James and giggle-shrieked, “Papa!” 

 

James cooed at the baby and Tony carefully offered him out. James cradled the baby close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Tony mock glared at the baby. “He was hitting his brother, yet again. So aggressive.” He grumbled, walking back into the other room to grab Oliver, then sitting down next to Steve. 

 

“So, another question, does that mean you two are together or something?” Tony questioned, curling into Steve’s side. Steve happily purred, wrapping an arm around him and Oliver, as James gagged. 

 

“Yeah no, me and Stevie ain't ever datin’. We got sick of competing for your attention so we went with a more of a teamwork approach.” James said, plopping down next to Tony and pressing a kiss onto his hair.

 

Tony snorted. “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Tony woke with a start, as the newest addition to the family started kicking his insides painfully. Steve had already left the bed to go on his run, so Tony wormed out of James’s tight hold and waddled out into the hallway, heading to the nursery to see little Elizabeth fast asleep.

 

They had moved into a house when they found out Tony was pregnant again, since the boy's had to go to preschool soon, it proved to be their best option. 

 

Looking at Elizabeth now,It still amazed him, as to how much she looked like Steve. Her platinum blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, she was calm and sweet, still as stubborn as a mule, however. She was two and a half roughly now, and he could smell the Alpha scent settling into her skin. 

 

He rubbed absently at his swollen stomach, knowing that their next little girl would be a replica of James.

 

His stomach growled when his nose picked up a whiff of bacon. He took one last look at his baby girl, before heading out and down the stairs.

 

He waddled into the kitchen, seeing Steve was back from his run and making breakfast. 

 

Steve looked over and frowned. “You're supposed to be resting.” He grumbled, walking over and kissing him regardless. Tony waved him off and sat down at the table. 

 

They heard giggles coming from the stairs and glanced over to see Oliver and Lucas making their way down the stairs. Tony was always so happy to see how they looked like little versions of him,and not their real father. And now, he was happy to know that all of his babies would have three parents to always care for them.

 

“Hi mama!” Oliver greeted, shuffling over to kiss Tony’s hand. Yeah, after a year of waiting, Oliver and Lucas had started calling him Mama. He was disgruntled about it at first, but he gave up on caring after a while. 

 

“Hey babies.” He smiled.

 

Oliver and Lucas looked affronted. “We are not babies, mom!” Lucas complained.

 

“You sure act like it.” James grumbled, walking into the kitchen, snagging a piece of bacon off of the plate Steve had set in front of Tony, ignoring Steve’s glare.

 

Lucas latched onto James leg, giving it a tight hug. “Hi Papa.” 

 

James smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. “Hey squirt.”

 

Tony was still a bit confused as to why Lucas was so fond of James and Oliver was the same way with Steve, but he knew that he was still the favorite of everyone in the house so he didn't mind.

 

James leaned down to press a kiss his bondmark Tony’s neck then down to his stomach. “Good morning to the both of you.”

 

Tony hummed in return as he shoved food into his mouth. 

 

“Oí, get eating. The bus’ll be here in 15 minutes.” Steve gently coaxed Lucas off of James’s leg and got him and Oliver into chairs and placing plates in front of them.

 

James stretched out and sighed. “I'll go get Lizzy.”

 

Tony attempted to go wash his plate but was stopped by a mother hen by the name of Steve. Steve snagged the plate and lead Tony to the couch. Tony flopped down and glared at Steve.

 

Steve cocked a brow and pointed at the couch. “Stay.”

 

Tony grumbled a bit, turning on the TV. He lit up when James came through the living room with Elizabeth. “Steve put you on couch rest?”

 

Tony growled and nodded holding out his arms for Elizabeth. James, the idiot, instead just situated himself next to Tony, while Elizabeth dozed in his arms. Tony leaned to nose through Lizzy’s hair pressing a kiss to her head. 

 

“Mama?” Came the small voice. 

 

Tony hummed and moved to lie his head against James’s chest. James moved a hand down to rub along his belly.

 

Oliver and Lucas ran in to press a kiss to each of Tony’s cheeks. “Love you, mama!” They shouted as they ran back off to catch the bus.

 

“Love you too?” Tony finished lamely, considering they were out of earshot.

 

Steve came in a few moments later, letting out a long breath as he fell into the couch. He moved Tony’s feet into his lap and ran his hands down his calves. “I love you all.” Tony sighed.

 

He heard the sweet chorus of “I love you too.”’s as he slipped away into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
